


Overprotective Werewolves Are Not To Be Provoked

by MissLee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Melissa McCall, BAMF Stiles, Car Accidents, F/F, Growly Werewolves, M/M, Minor Injuries, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protectiveness, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: Stiles and Lydia are involved in a car accident and their were's can't handle it.





	Overprotective Werewolves Are Not To Be Provoked

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of Tumblr prompts. We're having a party over on [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Got any prompts for me? Weird, wacky, and wonderful ideas are all accepted - I'm trying to get out of my comfort zone and develop my skills. Currently accepting prompts for Steter, Cordia, Petopher, Stetopher, and Johnlock. 
> 
> Leave me a prompt here or in my asks!  
> Much love  
> Lou x

* * *

 

Thank goodness someone - probably Melissa - shoved them into a private waiting room, because if not Cora and Peter were about to expose all of were-kind with their growling and glowing eyes. 

“If your idiot boyfriend hadn’t been so careless this never would have happened!”

“ _My_ idiot boyfriend? How do we know it wasn’t your ridiculous, bossy keeper that didn’t distract him while he was _driving_ , hm?”

Cora’s eyes blazed beta gold. “Watch it, _uncle_.”

“What are you going to do, _niece_? Now that Lydia isn’t around to keep you on your leash-” Peter is cut-off abruptly as he’s slammed into the wall that fragments behind him, claws at his throat and Cora snarling dangerously at him, trying to cow him into submission. His eyes go icy blue in response as his own claws come up to dig into the arm pinning him to the wall. 

The sharp tang of their blood hits the air just as the door burst open. 

“Now just you two calm down!” Melissa shouts at them, completely unafraid in the face of two monsters ready to kill each other. She storms over and yanks them apart, Peter hits the floor with a heavy thud and Cora stumbles in surprise. 

“What’s happened-”

“Is Stiles ok-”

“Lydia, is she alive-”

“I want to see him-”

“Alright, shut up!” Melissa interrupts, raising her hands in frustration and pushing the advancing wolves back away from her. She turns to Cora, “Lydia is fine, minor abrasions only, just some shock to wear off and she’ll be-”

“And Stiles?” Peter cuts in.

Melissa glares at him as she turns but her eyes soften when she begins to speak. “He’s… worse. Stiles swerved so he took most of the impact-”

“He saved Lydia?” Cora pipes up and shoots an apologetic look at her uncle.

“If you’d let me finish,” Melissa bites sternly. “Yes, he protected Lydia, which is why he’ll likely have to stay overnight for observation. The doctors are sure there’s nothing major but there was a lot of bruising so they want to be sure he isn’t bleeding internally and he needs to recover from the additional minor concussion.” 

She looks to Peter who appears to be staring past her into the distance, an entirely blank expression on his face. It’s Cora who reaches out to him first though. 

“He’ll be ok. I’m sorry, Uncle Peter, I didn’t mean what I said.” Cora hugs his stiff frame and continues to murmur reassurances that she’s not sure he hears until his arms come around her back and he buries his face in her neck.

“I’m sorry, too,” he says quietly, weakly, like he almost can’t get the words out. “I was just… so _worried_.”

“I know.” She pets his back in a soothing motion. “I know.”


End file.
